List of Marvel Comics characters: P
---- ---- Karen Page * Karen Page ---- Paibok * Paibok ---- Paladin * Paladin ---- Pandemic ---- Pantheon ---- Paper Doll ---- Paradigm ---- Paragon ---- Paralyzer ---- Paré, Sammy * (Squidboy) ---- Paris ---- Peter Parker *''Peter Parker (Earth-616) *''Peter Parker (Earth-689) *''Peter Parker (Earth-6799) *''Peter Parker (Earth-20051) ---- Parker, Benjamin Richard ---- Parker, Ben ---- May Parker ---- Parker, Richard and Mary ---- Carolyn Parmenter Carolyn Parmenter is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She was created by John Byrne, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #317 (Mar. 1986). Carolyn Parmenter was a member of Bruce Banner's Hulkbusters, a team of highly skilled individuals selected to capture and study the Hulk.Incredible Hulk #317 Carolyn was a marine scientist trained in the fields of biology, oceanics, scuba diving, and exploration. Carolyn was the girlfriend of fellow Hulkbuster, Samuel LaRoquette. Carolyn was killed during a battle with Doc Samson.Incredible Hulk #318 ---- Pasco ---- Pastor Liam Pastor Liam is a member of the extended "Grey Family" in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Chris Bachalo, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men #466 (January 2006). Within the context of the stories, Pastor Liam is a brother-in-law to Elaine Grey and Phyliss Dennefer. He was portrayed as a pastor of an unspecified denomination. Liam is present at the Grey family reunion and killed when the Shi'ar Death Commandos attack during the "End Of Greys" story arc. ---- Pathway Pathway (Laura Dean) is a fictional mutant in the publications of Marvel Comics. She first appeared in Alpha Flight #53 (December 1987), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Jim Lee. The character subsequently appears in Alpha Flight #54-62 (January–September 1988), #64-71 (November 1988-June 1989), #82 (March 1990), #109-112 (June–September 1992), and #120 (May 1993). Laura Dean's parents (Darby and Susan) were extremely mutaphobic Americans who decided to have Laura's twin fetus destroyed because it was obviously a mutant. While still a fetus, the soon-to-be Laura protected her twin sister by using her mutant power to open portals to other dimensions and sent her to the realm that would later be called Liveworld. After her birth, Laura grew up autistic and withdrawn from the world. In an attempt to cure her autism, her parents sent her to the New Life Clinic, which was actually run by the insane villain Scramble. Laura managed to escape, but was later caught by Bedlam and forced to become a member of his team of Derangers. During the clash with Alpha Flight, Laura swapped places with her twin in Liveworld, whom she had dubbed Goblyn. After Alpha Flight defeated Bedlam, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the misbelief that they were one and the same person. However, this was all sorted out when Alpha Flight travelled to Liveworld and there encountered the Dreamqueen. When they returned to Earth, and Alpha disbanded, Laura and Goblyn went to live with the Purple Girl. They re-joined Beta Flight when Talisman dispatched them on a quest for Northstar, thanks to Laura's ability to open portals to other dimensions. The two stayed on when the team was once again funded by the government and Department H was re-formed. However, both were severely injured when Wild Child went insane and attacked them. Laura sent Goblyn instinctively to Liveworld and had to return with Beta Flight to save her. Since the disbanding of Alpha Flight after the clash with the Hardliners, resulting in the subsequent disbanding of Beta Flight, Pathway's whereabouts are unknown. Laura Dean received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #2. ---- Patriot * I (Jeffrey Mace) ---- Patriot * II (Elijah Bradley) ---- Paydirt ---- Pazuzu Pazuzu, sometimes known as Imudugud, is a fictional demon in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appeared in the third issue of the Howard the Duck MAX series, in May 2002. He then appeared in a more important role in Nightcrawler miniseries The Devil Inside, in February 2005. Pazuzu first existed as one of Lucifer's fourteen angels who assisted Lucifer in his attack on Heaven. After their defeat, as punishment, he was cast down to Hell, where he joined the Annunaki, who were gods worshipped by the Sumarians and other cultures. Pazuzu has since come into conflict with Howard the Duck, where he attacked him in a TV station, only to be defeated by a magic cigar. Pazuzu has since been in conflict with the X-Man Nightcrawler. Pazuzu's powers include super strength, very dangerous sharp claws and demonic abilities. He also has the ability to change his appearance, and he demonstrated this by appearing in several forms including a winged-lion eagle hybrid, and a scaled humanoid with a ram's horn and scorpion's tail, and a serpent. He was worshiped as a god of wind, storm and pestilence, although it is unclear whether he had control over any of these. ---- Peace Monger ---- Peepers ---- Penance ---- Penance (Robbie Baldwin) ---- Peoples, Jamal ---- Peotor ---- Percy Grimes * (aka Brothers Grimm) ---- Peregrine ---- Perfection ---- Perrikus ---- Perro ---- Perseus Perseus is a fictional character in Marvel Comics, a member of the super hero family the Pantheon. He was created by Peter David and Gary Frank, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #407. Perseus retired from the Pantheon and took the identity of an innkeeper at Loch Ness, Scotland. To keep people from asking too many questions about his age, he faked the death of the Innkeeper and took on the identity of the Innkeeper's brother, "Scott Shannon". He provided boat tours of the lake. The Hulk came to visit him when a mysterious monster sank one of his boats. The Hulk rented a boat to investigate the lake and was attacked by the cybernetic creature known as Piecemeal. The Hulk and Piecemeal fought from the lake onto the shore when the Hulk got knocked out from behind by the Madman. Madman and Piecemeal kept Perseus and some of his guests as hostages inside the inn. Perseus told Madman he was scaring his guest and ordered him to leave. Perseus punched Madman in the face when he refused. That just agitated Madman and he killed one of his guest. Meanwhile the Hulk was chained up and left for dead at the bottom of Loch Ness. The Hulk managed to break free and reach the shore. He crashed into the inn and started to fight with Piecemeal and Madman. During the chaos, Perseus ran into a room and grabbed his Pantheon spear. He came charging towards Madman but was caught in his grip. Madman then slammed Perseus into the ground with tremendous force. Hulk saw what happened and punched Madman through the inn. Hulk held Perseus as he laid there bleeding and near death. Perseus told the Hulk to finish the battle for him and to tell his daughter Cassie to come home. Perseus burst into a flash of light and turned into dust in the Hulk's hands. The Hulk grabbed Perseus' spear and charged towards Piecemeal. He impaled the creature and tossed him into the lake. Perseus has immortality. In his prime, Perseus was good in hand-to-hand combat and wielded his Pantheon spear. As a member of the Pantheon, he also has a healing factor allowing him to recover from injuries much faster than a regular human being. Perseus had a daughter named Cassiopea. Cassiopea returned to the Pantheon after Perseus was murdered by Madman. After his death Perseus's body was converted into one of the Endless Knights. The Endless Knights were cybernetic zombies created from the bodies of Agamemnon's dead children. ---- Persuasion ---- Perun ---- Pester Pester is a fictional character, a mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Web of Spider-Man #77 (June, 1991). Spider-Man encountered Pester in a homeless shelter and followed her to the sub-basement, where Firebrand's attacks threatened to collapse the ceiling on the gathered Morlocks. Pester tried to find a way out and was almost crushed, but Spider-Man saved her, and he helped the Morlocks escape. Pester has superhumanly strong jaws and sharp teeth, and is able to gnaw through rope, wood and even metal. She possesses tracking abilities, hyper keen senses and the ability to sonically communicate with rats. ---- Pestilence ---- Petra ---- Phaeder ---- Phage ---- Phalanx (Technarchy) ---- Phantazia ---- Phantom Eagle ---- Phantom Reporter ---- Phantom Rider ---- Phantom Rider ---- Phaser ---- Phastos ---- Phat ---- Chester Phillips Chester Phillips is a World War II general in the Marvel Universe. The character. created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Tales of Suspense #63 (March 1965). Within the context of the stories, General Chester Phillips is one of the army officers overseeing subject selection for Project: Rebirth. He takes a personal interest in Steve Rogers as the best candidate for the first test. Both he and Abraham Erskine refuse to allow General Maxfield Saunders to have Clinton McIntyre receive the first full treatment. When Saunders steals the serum and apparently kills McIntyre, Phillips has the body shipped away and Saunders arrested. Chester Phillips in other media The character of Chester Phillips has been adapted for appearances in two animated television shows, The Marvel Super Heroes and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The character has also been adapted for the film Captain America: The First Avenger where he is a colonel and portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones. The same character was mentioned during the follow-up Marvel One-Shot entitled Agent Carter ---- Phishy McPhish ---- Phobos ---- Phoenix ---- Giraud Giraud is the Phoenix from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #11 (April 1991) as host of the Phoenix Force of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Giraud is a human inhabitant of the planet of New Haven, a world colonized by mutants, that is doomed by an instability in its core. Starhawk of the Guardians of the Galaxy offers Giraud a way to save his people: Become host to the Phoenix Force. As Phoenix, he consumes the planet but uses the absorbed energy to teleport his people to safety. Giraud joins the Guardians for a time. When a deadly psychic virus nearly drives him insane, and he destroys several lifeless planets before the Phoenix Force helps him heal himself, he leaves the team. Giraud would later form the Galactic Guardians alongside other superheroes, after they gathered to combat an ancient viral threat corrupting Mainframe and a future version of Korvac. Giraud's Powers and abilities Giraud is a non-powered human bonded with the Phoenix Force. Because of this he is able to use telekinesis, fire flaming psychic force blasts, fly at high speeds, absorb virtually any form of energy to increase these abilities. He can also use it to teleport vast amounts of matter over immense distances by converting the matter into energy and then turning it back into matter at a desired location. It also allows him to fly through the vacuum of space without harm and to heal himself almost instantly if damaged. When he uses his powers, he is surrounded by an aura of psionic fire that takes the shape of a bird. ---- Phoenix Force * Phoenix Force ---- Phone Ranger ---- Photon ---- Phyla-Vell ---- Piecemeal ---- Pierce ---- Alexander Goodwin Pierce ---- Donald Pierce ---- Pierce, Pamela= ---- Pigeon ---- Piledriver ---- Pinball ---- Pink Pearl ---- Pinky Pinkerton ---- Pip the Troll ---- Pipeline ---- Piper Piper is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Piper (Morlock) Piper is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in Power Pack #12 (July 1985), and he was created by Louise Simonson and June Brigman. Virtually nothing is known about the life of the man known only as Piper before he came to join the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks who lived in "The Alley", a huge tunnel located beneath Manhattan. Piper was shot by Scalphunter, a member of the superhuman team of assassins known as the Marauders, during the villains' massacre of the Morlock community and died from his injuries in the X-Men's infirmary along with other Morlocks. Piper was a mutant possessed of the superhuman psionic ability to control animals, using the music he played on his flute as his focus. Living beneath Manhattan, Piper most often summoned sewer-dwelling denizens such as bats, rats, and alligators to do his bidding. Piper appeared as part of the "Morlocks" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #9. Piper (Mutate) Piper is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in X-Men #62-63 (November–December 1969), and was created by Roy Thomas and Neal Adams. The character subsequently appears in Avengers #110-111 (April–May 1973), and Cable & Deadpool #49 (March 2008). Piper is a mutate, a member of the Swamp Men that was changed by Magneto, that lived in the Savage Land, a tropical preserve hidden in Antarctica. In his first appearance as one of the Savage Land Mutates, Piper sent a monster to attack the X-Men and Ka-Zar.X-Men #62 Piper later aided Magneto, by causing dinosaurs to attack the Avengers in the Savage Land.Avengers #110-111 With the Savage Land Mutates, Piper was later employed by Zaladane in her attempt to conquer the Savage Land.Uncanny X-Men #249-250 With the other Savage Land Mutates, Piper again aided Zaladane in battle with Magneto, Ka-Zar, and their allies.Uncanny X-Men #274-275 The Piper can psionically control animals, using the music he plays on his set of pipes. Piper is a skilled musician, but is dependent on his music as a focus for his psionic powers. Piper appeared as part of the "Savage Land Mutates" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #11. He received his own entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition #12. ---- Piranha ---- Pisces ---- Piston (Andrei Semyanovitch Rostov) ---- Pixie Pixie is a member of the Eternals who first appeared in Marvel: The Lost Generation #12. She is a First Line and was often the partner of Oxbow, a super-strong archer who also joined the First Line. She was active from the 1950s to just prior to modern era. She was one of the few to survive the explosion of the Skrull ship.Marvel: The Lost Generation #12 (2000) She has the ability to use a "pixie dust" that turned others to stone; this may or may not have been an actual application of her Eternal abilities. She also has the standard powers of the Eternal race: flight, immortality, durability, superhuman strength and stamina. ---- Pixie ---- Pixie ---- Plague * Plague ---- Plantman ---- Plasma ---- Plazm Plazm is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe, a member of the second team of X-Force. He was created by Peter Milligan (writer) and Mike Allred (artist), and first appeared in X-Force #116 (July 2001). Plazm and the other members of X-Force were already well-established, popular superheros when they make their first appearance. In their first detailed mission, they combat drug-happy mutinous tribesmen in North Africa. Plazm receives low marks from team-leader Zeitgeist and a mental note to move him to defensive positions. The problem was, in Zeitgeist's mind, was that Plazm's kill rate of four percent (though he was shown tearing apart a soldier) is not acceptable. Later, at home, Plazm uses his mutant powers to help calm the anxiety of his teammate Gin Genie. The team leader, Coach tells the team he has found a perfect mission, one that would generate lots of good publicity. Money-minded terrorists have taken the boy-band 'Boys R Us' hostage in the music studios of 'Sonic TV'. Rescuing them for free should go good with the focus groups. While a huge crowd awaits outside, the team teleports in courtesy of U-Go Girl. Plazm battles well until an armed helicopter, hovering above the crowd, opens fire. The only survivors of the entire incident are the rookie Anarchist, U-Go Girl and Doop. Plazm, the other mutants, the terrorists and even the boy band survivors all die in the attack. The helicopter crew is attacked by U-Go Girl and dropped to the pavement far below. Plazm could transform himself into a liquid state. He could fly and tranquilize others on contact. ---- Kevin Plunder * Kevin Plunder (Earth-616) ---- Plunderer ---- Pluto ---- Plutonia ---- Pn'zo ---- Pointer, Michael * (The Collective, Guardian, Weapon Omega) ---- Poison ---- Polaris *Polaris ---- Polestar ---- Poltergeist Poltergeist (Michael Silk) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. He was created by Ann Nocenti and Brian Postman, and first appeared in Spider-Woman #49 (Apr 1983). He first appeared as an adolescent mutant with uncontrolled psychokinetic powers. He later appeared in the mini-series Beauty and the Beast starring Beast and Dazzler. He was friends with Link. Michael was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. ---- Porcupine ---- Portal ---- Poseidon Poseidon is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. Poseidon was first mentioned in Civil War #5 (December 2006). Poseidon is a member of the Superhuman Initiative implemented by Iron Man, Hank Pym and Mr. Fantastic as part of the Superhuman Registration Act, as seen in Marvel Comics' 2006-07 Civil War miniseries. ---- Poseidon ---- Positron ---- Possessor ---- Post ---- Postman ---- Postmortem ---- Pepper Potts ---- Poundcakes ---- Powderkeg ---- Amy Powell ---- Power Pack Alex Power * (Gee, Destroyer, Mass Master, Powerpax, Powerhouse) ---- Jack Power * (Mass Master, Counterweight, Destroyer) ---- James Power ---- Julie Power * (Lightspeed, Molecula, Mistress of Density, Starstreak) ---- Katie Power * (Energizer, Starstreak, Counterweight) ---- Power Broker ---- Power Man ---- Power Princess ---- Power Skrull ---- Powerhouse ---- Praeter Praeter is a Herald of Galactus in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Matt Fraction and Olivier Coipel, first appeared as a human known as Pastor Mike in The Mighty Thor #1 (2011), and as Praetor in #6 (2011). Within the context of the stories, Pastor Mike willingly replaces the Silver Surfer as Galactus' herald.The Mighty Thor #1-6 (2011) ---- Klara Prast *(Rose Red, Tower of Flower) ---- Predator X ---- Presence ---- Prester John ---- Pretty Boy ---- Pretty Persuasions ---- Preview ---- Price, Nina * (see Nina Price) ---- Pride ---- Prima Donna ---- Prime Mover Prime Mover is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Jim Steranko, and first appeared in Strange Tales #167 (April 1968). The Prime Mover is a robot employed by Doctor Doom; Doom may or may not have created the robot. Doctor Doom plays "chess games" against the Prime Mover in which real people, unaware of their status as "pieces" in Doom's "game," are pitted against robots constructed by Doom, which the real people believe to be living beings. Doom used a robot double of the Yellow Claw in one of these games, challenging the Prime Mover who manipulated Nick Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The Prime Mover declared victory against Doom when Fury defeated the robotic Yellow Claw. The Prime Mover later abandoned Doom briefly and traveled into space. It encountered and challenged the Grandmaster to a "game," using Korvac and a number of aliens against the Grandmaster's pawns, the Defenders and Daredevil. The Defenders Namor the Submariner and Daredevil were killed (and subsequently resurrected by the Grandmaster) but other Defenders defeated the Prime Mover's pawns in their battles, and the robot broke down, unable to cope with its defeat.Giant-Size Defenders #3 The Prime Mover and Doctor Doom later played a game forcing Shang-Chi to face robot duplicates. The Prime Move later played a game against the Kristoff Vernard version of Doom, which involved the room Doom and Fantastic Four. Doctor Doom later used the Prime Mover to manipulate the Fantastic Four and Namor. ---- Primus ---- Princess Python ---- Prism ---- Proctor Proctor is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Bob Harras and Steve Epting, first appeared in The Avengers #344 (February 1992) as the counterpart of the Black Knight from the alternate reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-374. Within the context of the stories, Proctor is the leader of the dimension crossing "Gatherers", a group he creates as a result of his lifemate, that Earth's Sersi, spurning him. His goal in creating the team is to extract vengeance by killing all versions of Sersi across Marvel's multiverse. His mission brings him to the Avenger's Earth where he tries to win Magdalene's love and infiltrate the Avengers. At the end of his confrontation with the Avengers, he is impaled by the Ebony Blade but manages to escape. Proctor's powers and abilities Proctor possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes, can project destructive energy beams from his eyes, telepathy, and the psionic ability to manipulate the chemical composition of the human brain. ---- Prodigy ---- Prodigy ---- Prodigy (Timothy Wilkerson) ---- Professor Phobos ---- Professor Power ---- Professor Thornton ---- Professor X ---- The Profile ---- Projector ---- Prometheus ---- Protector ---- Proteus ---- Protégé Protégé is a cosmic entity from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #15 (August 1991) as the childlike ruler of the Universal Church of Truth of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. He is depicted as a superhuman of unlimited potential, with the ability to duplicate not only super-powers, but also the skills of others simply by observing the ability being used; thus, he could acquire the psychokinetic powers of the Guardian Vance Astro as easily as he could the marksmanship ability of Astro's teammate Nikki, by watching them in combat. Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Protégé is the deity and leader of Universal Church of Truth to which Replica, a member of the Guardian of the Galaxy, belongs. In order to save the lives of her teammates, she offers herself as a playmate to Protégé who is accompanied by Malevolence. Later, Protégé uses its abilities to duplicate the powers of the Living Tribunal, nearly usurping its place in Marvel's cosmology. When attempts to defeat Protégé fail, The Living Tribunal states that any and all realities rest on Protégé's shoulders. And Protégé itself claims to have become the new One-Above-All. Scathan the Approver, a Celestial, saves all realities by judging against Protégé. The Living Tribunal then absorbed Protégé into itself to prevent him from endangering all realities again. ---- Protocide ---- Proton ---- Provenzano, Paulie * (Omerta) ---- Prowler ---- Pryde, Katherine "Kitty" * (Ariel, Sprite, Shadowcat) ---- Madelyne Pryor * Madelyne Pryor (Anodyne, Black Rook, Goblin Queen, Red Queen) ---- Psi-Hawk ---- Psycho-Man ---- Psyklop ---- Psylocke ---- Psynapse ---- Puck ---- Puff Adder ---- Puffball Collective ---- Puishannt ---- Pulsar ---- Pulse ---- Puma ---- Punchout ---- Punisher ---- Punisher ---- Punisher 2099 * (Marvel 2099) ---- Puppet Master ---- Purifiers ---- Purple Man ---- Pursuer ---- Henry Pym * (aka Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket, Wasp) ---- Pyre ---- Pyro ---- References Marvel Comics characters: P, List of